


Music

by Arsao_Tome



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsao_Tome/pseuds/Arsao_Tome
Summary: Being fed up with everything and everybody Ranma decides to gain his mastery in Anything Goes and live his life.





	Music

Chapter 1

 

It was a nice day in the Nerima district of Tokyo Japan. A young man had to deal with the morons in Nerima. He sighed and decided enough was enough. He went to, the principal's office and basically signed out of Furikan and was looking to go to a new school.

When news had dropped that he was leaving. Everyone started to lose their minds. No one could find him, he covered his tracks really well.

( **Tendo training hall** )

The Tendo’s were losing their minds. They were trying to find Ranma and no one knew where he was. Akane was promising pain to him when he does get found. “How Dare He Leave Me?” She said. 

“Genma! How Dare Your Son Deny His Duty To My Daughter?” Said Soun.

“I don’t know Tendo. But we must get him back!” Said Genma. Just then Kasumi had found a letter.

“I Found this letter,” she said and they read it.

 

‘ _It’s obvious that no one really cared about me and my feelings. Not my pandafied father, not my so-called crybaby father in law, my so-called fiancee who would rather see me dead so she can be significant in her life, nor her sister who let’s cash rule everything around her._

_You four are the reason your school is going to the crapper. You can even blame Happosai. He never taught you, two idiots, anything because you never learned anything. It seems like I am the only one that got anything out of him. So, with his permission I was allowed to start my own school, I went to Master Hosan and got my accreditation to become a master of Anything Goes. So I don’t need you anymore._

_I also decided to go on ahead to do something I’ve always wanted to do, Live My Life On My Terms. So, that’s what I am going to do. I have already talked to Master Happosai and Master Hosan about what you are doing and they were not of the happiness, Happosai more so because you should’ve known better. But anyway I want to thank you, for showing me what not to do and allowing me to become a master of the Anything Goes, I can live my life now._

_Master Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts._

_P.S.: Oh yeah, the schools are not going to be joined. How can they, when Genma is not my father and not the head of the Saotome clan?_ ’

 

Everyone was in shock and pissed, “no.” Said Genma, he just lost his Meal ticket to his school. “He’s lying.” Just then they heard someone.

“No, he’s not.” It was Happosai, “He came up to me and we got to talking. He wanted out of everything, but I gave him a different way out. So, I taught Him everything he knew and more. Then I told him to go to Hosan to get his mastery, which you two idiots wouldn’t and he met all of my expectations.” Genma and Soun looked horrified.

“But…” they said.

“If the school’s do get joined it will be on his terms!” As he was about to leave, Akane was about to attack the perverted grandmaster and he blocked the hammer attack, spun her like a top, “you need more training. Actually, learn how to do moves.” He said and flicked her into the backyard and into the tree. Everyone was in shock at what happened.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Said Soun as he was about to go demon head. Happosai had popped his head like a balloon.

“You should have trained her more,” Happosai said, with that, he hopped upstairs. “I’m going to take Ranma’s room.”

“Where is he?” asked Genma. 

“On tour.”

“On Tour?”

 

Meanwhile, Ranma was at Jusenkyo. “You said that the curses stack on right?” He asked the guide.

“That right ‘Mr. Young Customer’.” He said, Ranma was thinking. He was now in a sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, boots and his pack. 

“Is there a spring where twins drowned?”

“Yes, tragic story.”

“How many years ago?”

“1500 year ago.”

“What’s its name, where is it and is it a perminate spring?”

“Yān sǐ de shuāngbāotāi de chūntiān. Follow me, yes it perminate.” They walked up to a spring in the middle of the springs. 

“This is the spring?”

“Yes sir,” then Ranma started to strip and slowly dove in. “Aiya!”

 

Meanwhile Ranma was in the spring floating, meditating, just then he felt something pull out of him. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful redhead swimming up to him. She hugged him tightly and they swam out of the spring. “Well,” he said. “Let’s get you dried off and in to some clothes.” 

“Sure,” she said and so they did. They both got dressed in cargo pants and boots. The girl got a sports bra on as Ranma went topless and they both got on sleeveless hoodies. 

“What name do you want to go by?” Ranma asked.

“Ranko’s fine.” She said, she was in love with him. He was now perfect looking. He was buffed, taller and powerful. 

“You ready to go?” He asked. She nodded and they left. 

 

( **Tendo training hall** )

 

Nabiki was trying to find out if Ranma was lying and started to asking around. But, the only person that would know the truth was Nodoka and she didn’t really want to talk to her because no matter how powerful Nabiki thinks she is, Nodoka can basically make her disappear. 

But there was no one she can go to so, she swallowed her pride and went to go talk to Nodoka. 

 

( **Saotome Big House, Nodoka’s office** )

 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here after everything you did to my son Tendo!” Said the acting head of the Saotome clan since Ranma was still underage. She was in her kimono, Nabiki knew she was walking into the lion’s den. She was surrounded by men that would kill her if she sneezed wrong. “What do you want?”

“Ranma had left a letter,” she said. “In it he said Genma’s not his…”

“Father? Yes, that’s true.”

“But if that’s the case then…”

“You took advantage of my son, his kindness and his heart. Let me guess, you need him back, or you want money from our family.”

“Well, he did…”

“Everything he could to protect your family, your ungrateful sister? If anything, you owe us.” Nabiki gulped, “the only reason why you and Akane aren’t in prison right now is because of me. Not you, I own the cops in Nerma.”

“How?” 

“I bought them out, where did you think that money came from?” Nabiki was now panicking, “I know, how do I have that much money? We are one of the richest clans in Nerma. Now You want to marry Ranma, don’t you? I will never allow you to even touch my son again! Why do you go mess with that Kuno boy?” Then she shooed her away, “you can go now.” So Nabiki was escorted out.

 

Tbc


End file.
